


Shellshock

by MiniGrim



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniGrim/pseuds/MiniGrim
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

The day had passed with as much rough and tumble as it usually did. Demons, zombies, giant spiders or evil tree people, it didn't matter. The rag-tag quintet had been assigned to kill them and by Jove they'd kill them well. The group was fine by all means: Katya, the holy Russian sniper, Sir Galien the knight, Ophelia from the windy city, Damien the archangel of Notre-Dame, and Friedrich the German researcher.  
All of which had their methods of recovering after an intense mission. Katya never really disclosed her self-care routine as she kept to her own devices, Sir Galien spent quality time caring for his mighty steed Brynn, and Ophelia read books to pass time. Damien and Friedrich had each other to relax with in their downtime. Members of the party would occasionally see them together and think: "What could a Gargoyle and a human do that's so therapeutic? It's not like you can give a sentient rock a massage."  
  
While they were correct in that Friedrich was not strong enough to give Damien a massage, if he even had muscles to get the knots out of, he was not an average human. Being half-vampire, or a dhampir as is the proper notation, doesn't make you seem very trustworthy, and given the constant stress the party is under, they need as much trust as they can get, so naturally he kept his race a secret, except to Damien and Katya. His confession to Katya about it came from his want to prevent having her gun at his head at all times as she could sense his undead half with her holy magic, and she was heavily suspicious as to why. Coming clean to Damien was far easier as not having a pistol aimed at your head makes you relax a little, but in a moment of privacy, he told the gargoyle about it, and he seemed to take it better than most.  
  
The pair's relaxation method began on Valentines day 1943. Damien left a bouquet of roses as well as some chocolate in the room Friedrich stayed in while he was in the bathroom, as even doing it while he was asleep would be far too risky. Trying to keep his cool about it, Damien milled about the inn until he knew the dhampir had found his hard sought gifts, chocolate and roses weren't exactly commonplace in the war-zones where their missions took place. How Damien had hidden them was a mystery to the universe, let alone the flustered scientist. The generous act had ignited a fervour in Friedrich that was seldom seen. Friedrich had gone through three sticks of chalk writing theories on a chalkboard regarding who could have gifted them. After an hour or two of heavy thinking and re-working his theories, he took a break and went to the keeper for some food and a drink. Damien sat there, biding his time before asking the exhausted vampire a simple question: "So, have you found your secret admirer yet?"  
  
Upon his mind was the lantern to light the way to his answer. It may seem like it was an easy puzzle to piece together, but with the whole party initially denying their involvement and a heavy excitement clouding his mind, Friedrich was stumped at first. Having finished his lunch and mulled the theories over in his mind once more until it clicked. He sprinted upstairs, cleared part of his board, hurriedly circled another and fished out a small handbook from his bag. With the aid of a deep breath and a sweep of his hand through his hair, Friedrich composed himself. He marched downstairs, brimming with confidence and asked Damien if he'd like to see his running theory. Damien, eager to see where this was going, complied and followed the German into his room. Friedrich allowed the gargoyle to enter first and shut the door behind him. Pointing to the chalkboard with the edge of a small handbook, he seemed to have circled Damien's name. Upon seeing this, Damien was slightly taken aback by the conclusion drawn by the drawing, and returning his vision to the scientist, allowed him to see a slightly blushing Friedrich holding his handbook with clearly feigned confidence. And speaking in a shaky German accent, he uttered the words "J'adore vous".  
  
Internally, Damien was practically ready to explode. Externally, if he had blood, it would all be in his cheeks. In the panicked state of his mind, Damien resigned to embracing Friedrich tightly, watching out for cracking sounds so as not to crush his mutual lover's ribcage.  
Friedrich, now buried in what seemed to be the most comforting rock he'd ever known, returned the favour and tried with all his might to squeeze, ignorant of whether Damien even had nerves to feel with. Lucky for both of them, he did, so the vampire's effort was rewarded with Damien internally squealing and giving Friedrich's hair a quick ruffle. Stepping back from the sheer quantity of joy, Damien stared down at the very relaxed Friedrich and asked: "So, does that mean we're a couple?"  
Friedrich looked up and spoke softly "Well, that would make another thing the church will execute me for, so of course we are." He beamed a smile at the gargoyle and locked the door.  
  
With a glint in his eye, the vampire gestured to the bed and asked: "Shall we continue?"  
Once more stricken by an invisible blush, the gargoyle lay on the side of the bed closest to the wall, scratching it slightly with his wing and wincing at the gouge now in the paint. Friedrich chuckled and laid beside his companion, speaking softly: "Don't worry. If anyone asks, I'll say I did it in my sleep. Now, come here, mein leibe~"  
Not one to deny someone a good hug, Damien wrapped his arm around the smaller male and covered them both with his wing, ensuring that no part of their upper bodies would be visible. Knowing they would both be hidden gave Friedrich a sense of security and eased his nerves as he leant in to press his lips softly to those of his larger partner's. Clearly embarrassed, but enjoying it, Damien did not part the kiss, instead only pulling the vampire closer as he ran his hands through the scientist's hair.  
  
They enjoyed the kiss for a minute or so, letting their heads push against each other and letting the balance of power alter back and forth, not really seeking dominance, just letting them flow against each other and allowing what was probably months, if not years of frustrations come flooding out. The kiss got rougher and the embrace got tighter as both parties got even more sucked in to the allure of each other's warmth. Damien continued to cradle Friedrich's head as the dhampir put a gentle hand on the root of the gargoyle's wing, and caressed it slowly. Both could tell where the union was headed so they decided to nip it in the bud for now and let up from their fierce make-out session, choosing instead to hold each other tightly, reserving the promise of a more intense time in the future. They looked into the pools of each other's eyes to find adoration and eager stares. Despite them both being average body temperature, between them, they felt a resounding heat more comforting than a crackling fireplace on a cold winter's night, and so they buried themselves deeper into that reassuring warmth and in turn found themselves drifting off together. Their breathing softened, their arms relaxed, the tented wing flattened, acting more like a blanket for Friedrich than a method of hiding their union. Damien's tail also found itself wrapping around Friedrich's waist seemingly as a subconscious act of protection.  
  
The two fell into a deep slumber together. A peaceful nap of union for the new couple. Luckily, no one really checked up on Friedrich or Damien that day, so their relationship went undiscovered by the party.


	2. Barrage

A good while after Valentine's day, several months after in fact, the party were once more forced to stay in the inn of a local village as they rested on a mission. The inn was not a solitary building this time, some what higher quality as they had their own separate little sheds to sleep in. Due to the price of each one being a tad inconvenient despite their salaries, the party decided that the best way to split the rooms would be to have Ophelia and Katya to share a room due to their gender and then let Damien and Friedrich share one as they figured that Sir Galien and Damien would not physically fit in the room, let alone on the bed, so Sir Galien got his own room.  
  
The party split into their respective rooms and went about their activities. Katya was assumed to be reading and/or brooding, no body aside from Ophelia could have told what she was doing, Sir Galien was most likely sharpening his blade.  
Everyone else assumed that Damien and Friedrich would be reading alone, or lecturing Damien about some obscure scientific topic/phenomenal. They were partly right. The scientist was certainly talking to the gargoyle , but not about science. Friedrich was busy telling Damien about how much he'd missed the strong arms around him, the gentle Eskimo kisses they shared, and also what he wanted to try out now they were out of earshot of the others and could be as loud as they wanted.

These words put a bright blush on the Frenchman's face, turning it practically white as opposed to its usual dark grey hue, but he was not deterred, if anything he was just as eager as his German companion. As a pre-emptive move, Damien pulled the vampire into a rather passionate, if sloppy kiss, not unlike that which they shared on first night together. Their lips parted for barely more than a spilt-second, purely for air as their hearts were telling them just how much they were craving each other. The pair continued as they headed towards the bed, until the sides of the frame hit Damien in the back of his knees, causing them to topple over. The force at which they landed was not enough to break the bed, luckily, but it was enough to allow Friedrich's tongue to slip past the defences of Damien's teeth for a moment. As he pulled away from the unintentional French kiss with his favourite Frenchman, a fang scraped across his bottom lip and despite such a small stimulus, it appeared to light a hunger in the vampire, visible as a glint in his eyes. A shaky breath left his lips as he leant down and whispered in his beloved's ear: "Schätzchen, I hope you know how much I've been wanting to play with your fangs, but I'd like it if you let me use mine first."

The gargoyle's breathing turned to light panting as the offer was laid before him, to which he responded with a nod and a light brushing of his tongue across his fangs. Damien tilted his head back to expose his neck further and with little hesitation only to let his eyes fill with gladness, the scientist wasted no time before latching his lips on the collar of his partner and suckling to develop a hickey on the larger male. Once he felt a decent bruise would be formed, Friedrich moved to the side of Damien's neck , planting his fangs firmly and applying pressure. The response from the half-blood's prey was a harsh moan and his hands seeming to grip on to his predator's back. While Friedrich could feel his fangs about to break through, he relented to sit upright as he straddled Damien. Friedrich hastily pulled his shirt over his head and threw it into a corner of the room, his thin chest visibly moving as he took heavy breaths and examined the form of his rather flustered prey.  
Taking the cue, Damien also took off his shirt, and was slightly unnerved as he saw his partner's eyes seemingly light up at the freshly exposed area of Damien's shoulders. Taking a breath, Friedrich bared his fangs with a seductive grin and returned to the bite-marks on Damien's neck to finish his goal. The fangs parted the gargoyle's flesh which was a shock to both of them, but not an unwelcome one, as the predator revelled in the taste of his prey, and the prey basked in the bitter-sweet sensation of the vampire's marking. After a moment of reverence, Friedrich pulled his fangs out and licked the residual blood off, shivering excitedly as he swallowed. Taking a break from his biting, Friedrich circled his partner's chest and placed a supportive flat-palm on the gargoyle's chest. Leaning in once more, the now curious vampire chose first to bite around the ear, then let his tongue glide up the long horn of his partner. Both actions earned equally adorable reactions, those being light moans that slipped from Damien's lips, and the Frenchman's large hands grasped the German's back, clawing it slightly to drag him down to eye-level.  
  
The air in the room was heading in a very clear direction that neither one wanted to divert from. The tent in Damien's trousers was as obvious as he was in a crowd. Giving a small sigh, Friedrich hopped off of Damien, and ran his fingers down his chest, to his trousers. He unbuttoned his trousers and let them drop to the floor. Shrugging his feet out of the legs and his shoes, Friedrich sauntered over to a somewhat dumbstruck Damien, who slowly realised what was happening as the vampire pulled down the gargoyle's drawers to let the rather large member that was easily half the thickness of his forearm and was slightly longer, jump upright. Friedrich wasn't surprised, as he'd definitely felt it against his back when the spooned, but was more so excited to be able to play with this new toy. He began with gentle strokes to see the needy expressions that Damien could show. Then, he worked his way up to the tip with his tongue and repeated this several times until the shaft twitched rather eagerly. He knew the signs and wasn't about to let such a cannon fire off before he was ready.

After the slab of gargoyle dick had calmed down a bit, Friedrich took it upon himself to take the tip of Damien's spear into his mouth. While even the tip made his jaw a little uncomfortable, he wasn't going to quit trying to make his partner feel good. After adjusting himself a little, the vampire bobbed his head back and forth on the head while his hand worked the shaft. Friedrich was sure to stare lovingly into Damien's eyes as he worked the member, also having to remember not to bite down. Gripping onto Damien's arm, Friedrich pulled the gargoyle so that he was sat upright to see the vampire pull off of his tip, lick his lips and dive back down, taking the pillar a good 2/3rds of the way to the knot, as the tip pressed against his throat. Still not done, he repeated his earlier preparations, letting a large bead of drool, fall off of his tongue and onto the obelisk of his affections, following the orb quickly with a fierce determination. As the shaft passed into his throat, a shiver of satisfaction crawled up the vampire's spine, along with a small eye-twitch. This was his goal, and the preparations were half-done. He just had to get the big lug to comply with the other half.

Slowly, the vampire pulled his head off of the sizeable shaft and he let it go with a loud pop of his lips. Friedrich took a deep breath and bit his lip to recompose himself, before climbing onto Damien's lap, letting the shaft rest against his own, Friedrich whispered into his partner's ear: "We both know what we want, but that can't happen unless you do to me, what I've done to you." While that sentence was admittedly a little confusing, Damien got the gist of Friedrich's words and lifted him up by grabbing his lower back. It was an easy task to get the smaller male in position and with a small movement, Damien brought Friedrich to his face and extended his tongue to the ring. A gasp and a sudden grasp of his horns told Damien that this was his small companion's first rodeo of this kind, so Damien slowly worked his tongue around the hole until it loosened up, at which point the pointed tip of the gargoyle's tongue began to slip inside the vampire. Light, sharp moans and soft panting told Damien how he was doing as the rest of his tongue widened Friedrich out to a sizeable amount, though the light wriggling of the thick tongue made the vampire squeal a little internally due to excitement and anticipation. If his tongue felt this good, then the tower he was packing had to feel godly.

And boy was he about to find out.

Damien pulled his tongue out of Friedrich as he turned the vampire so that they were facing the same direction and set him down in his lap, letting the size difference become rather apparent. Not that Friedrich cared. He was going to consummate this relationship with a vigour no man possessed. He relaxed himself as best he could despite the pounding in his chest, and positioned himself above the imposing tower. Lowering himself slowly onto the tip, both parties let out deep sighs, though Friedrich's breathing was quickly speeding up and by the time he was half way down the shaft he was very quickly panting and very much enjoying how filling it was. Like the world's most intimate hot-water bottle, it was hellishly hot, and only kept heating up as Friedrich sank down to the top of the knot. Still fearing that bulbous mass, he opted to slowly bounce himself on the behemoth that sat inside him. With each time that he let his himself drop down the shaft, he could feel himself sliding slightly further down the knot, but he kept himself from dropping too far as he wanted to be able to move a bit more for the mean time. Damien's breath was not unlike his partner's at this point, heavy, quick, and hot. Both knew that the end was not a mile away, but Friedrich knew he wanted to get himself a little further, so he grabbed one of Damien's horns and pulled the gargoyle's lips to his shoulder. It was quite clear what he wanted, but Damien relented, much to Friedrich's displeasure. That stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the waves of pleasure he was receiving, such that there was a few light beads of pre-cum being forced out of him with each thrust.

He wanted more. He needed more. And he had an idea how to get it. With several heavy breaths and slightly glazed eyes, Friedrich slid up to the tip of Damien's obelisk, and dropped himself over the edge, taking the knot with little difficulty. The pressure it applied to him felt stellar, and it was likewise for Damien, such that he threw away his reluctance and bit into the vampire's shoulder rather fiercely. Being the slight masochist he was, this was just the ticket Friedrich was looking for and as the overwhelming sensations hit his brain like a Panzerfaust. And much like a Panzerfaust, when it hits, it explodes. The streams of semen that came out of the vampire felt like heaven as he kept moving his hips to little effect on Damien's part, though as Friedrich pulled himself off of the knot and kept going in a fashion similar to before, Damien began to feel his climax approaching. Friedrich stopped moving his hips, but being so close, Damien grabbed hold of the German's messy hair and began to thrust upwards. Both could feel as Damien's member expanded to signal his incoming orgasm, so as the pair moaned and panted their way to relief, Damien pushed the smaller male down his shaft and past the knot as he felt the wave of ecstasy wash over him and drown his brain like never before. The gargoyle's knot had expanded to keep it inside of the smaller male, and that's where it sat as rope after rope of semen shot from the tip of the gargoyle's cock and filled the scientist up with the virile, marking fluid of his beloved. While still conscious, the vampire chose not to move, only uttering a few words: "Let's rest a little before round two, shall we?"  
  
Damien chuckled heartily as he slowed his breathing and pulled the pair under the covers, spooning with Damien still fully inside Friedrich.  
"J'adore vous Mon Chat" Damien spoke softly into his partner's ear as he ran his hand through the short, brown locks of the scientist.  
"Ich liebe du Mein Felsen" Friedrich sighed softly as he rested a hand on his stomach to feel the light dent that Damien made in his form. "Also, you know that just because I'm usually the one biting, that doesn't mean that I don't like being bitten, so just give me a nice mark on my neck when you want to carry on, okay Mein Leibling?"  
Damien nodded into Friedrich's back and the couple shared their warmth.  
  
About 10 minutes later, to no one's surprise, Damien began to nip at Friedrich's neck and there were a good, three more rounds before they called it a night. They didn't even have dinner.


End file.
